If Shion Read Twilight 3: Team Yandere
by Brooks101189
Summary: In the third and "final" installment, Shion, Kotonoha, and Yuno plan to torture Stephanie Myer. Hilarity, Twists, Turns, Surprises, Over-the-top action sequences, and cameos ensue. Includes Shuffle, Death Note, Denpa Teki, School Days, and Mirai Nikki.
1. Chapter 1: Wanna Play a Game?

Stephanie Myer was awakened by the sensation of water falling on her forehead. Her head felt like it had been struck by a brick. Slowly, she opened her eyes. As the blur from her eyes cleared, she found herself in what looked like, of all things, a torture chamber.

"Where. .what. . .what is this place?" She thought, her eyes scanning around the chamber.

Stephanie tried to take a step forward, but found herself being jerked back as if being held down. Stephanie looked to see that both her hands and legs were strapped down. She had been strapped to some odd looking cross like device. Almost as if she were crucified on it.

Suddenly, Stephanie heard something shift in the darkness. She whipped her head around to see what it was, but found herself only looking into the shadows. She breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she must have believed she heard something. Then, something in the shadows moved, causing Stephanie's heart to race to her throat.

"WHO'S THERE?!?" Stephanie exclaimed, wild-eyed.

Stephanie was answered by the sounds of laughter that echoed throughout the chamber. Hellish, maniacal laughter. Eyes that seemed to glow drifted through the darkness, all focused on Stephanie. The author's attention was so over the place that she didn't notice the green-haired girl standing to her other side before she looked in that direction. Stephanie let out a terrified scream as she shit herself.

"Hello Stephanie Myer." Shion purred with a sneer, her eyes flickering. "You're all strapped in tight, I see."

"You, you were that girl at the book signing." Stephanie mumbled, her words jumbled. "You were the one that killed all those cast members in the film adaptation of Eclipse!"

Shion seemed to take that as a compliment. She gave a bow to Stephanie.

"Ah, yes, oh how I loved it when they were screaming for their lives." Shion sighed.

"What do you want with me?" Stephanie asked.

"What do I want?" Shion asked before chuckling. "Why, I just wanna play a game."

"What kind of game?" Stephanie asked. "The Game of Life?"

"No." Shion smirked. " The Game of Death!"

"But." Stephanie countered. "Couldn't we play another game? Battleship, perhaps? Or maybe Trivia Pursuit or Monopoly. I really like Monopoly."

Shion looked at Stephanie as if the author was a durp, a large sweat dropping from her forehead. Off in the distance, Shion could hear her allies laughing their asses off.

"Quiet you two!" Shion growled.

"Look Miss. Green Haired Girl." Stephanie tried to apologize. "I'm sorry if I made you angry with how Breaking Dawn turned out. But I was only writing it for the check. With my next book, I will ensure you it won't be just for the money."

Yuno Gasai and Kotonoha Katsura emerged from the darkness. Yuno was busy using her cell phone to send a thousand instant messages to her beloved Yuki-kun while Kotonoha clutched the rotting head of Makoto like one would with a stuffed animal. The smell of the rotten head struck Stephanie's nostrils, causing her to retch and vomit. Kotonoha looked to Shion.

"I don't think she's taking us seriously." Kotonoha suggested.

"What are you getting at?" Shion asked.

"She believes we're just crazed fan girls." Kotonoha answered.

Shion turned to Stephanie.

"Is this true, you really think we're. . . Twilighters?" Shion asked.

There was a pause, then Stephanie nodded.

"Yes." Stephanie answered.

Yuno stopped sending text messages as soon as Stephanie answered Shion's question. For several seconds, everyone was silent. Then the three girls burst out laughing in hysterics. Shion had to use the cross she had strapped the author to in order to avoid falling to her ass and die from laughter.

"I'm …..I'm beginning to think you're not Twilighters."

Shion managed to compose herself, still having a humored expression on her face.

"Gee, you think?" Shion replied. "Well, enough chit chat and laughter. The time has come for you to meet your maker."

In the distance, Stephanie's eyes widened as she saw Kotonoha pull a chainsaw virtually out of midair, one that looked like it was far to much for her to handle. However, Kotonoha was holding it as if it were light as a feather. Kotonoha pulled the lever to rev up the chainsaw once, twice and then Stephanie's ears were assaulted by the sounds of the chainsaw squealing to laugh. Kotonoha laughed as she held up the chainsaw over her head, swaying back and forth with it like Leatherface. Yuno geared up as well, pulling out a axe crusted with blood on it that had to be at least weeks old, if not months. Hearing a shing noise, Stephanie turned to see her reflection on the blade of Shion's cleaver. Shion smiled.

"Any last words?" Shion asked.

"I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!" Stephanie exclaimed.

The three yandere exchanged glances, then grinned.

"That wasn't very nice."

The three girls approached Stephanie, swaying side to side, their faces like demonic smiley faces. Inhuman, gleeful giggling echoed throughout the chamber.

"PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY, I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Stephanie begged as Shion got close enough for her to see her reflection on the cleaver again.

But before they could even fall upon her, a voice suddenly stopped them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Shion, Yuno and Kotonoha turned to see a blonde haired boy, possibly their same age, standing within the doorway of the chamber, leaning on the frame. He looked at them with a smile. Yuno's eyes narrowed in hate.

"Akise Armano. . . ." Yuno mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2: Playtime's Over?

"I can't let you girls kill my favorite author." Akise stated with a smile.

"Wait, you like this woman's work." Kotonoha asked, raising an eye brow. "What are you gay?"

"Well as a matter of fact. . ."Akise began.

"Wait, wait, wait." Shion interrupted, pointing her cleaver at Akise. "Just how the hell did you find this place."

Akise smiled pulling out his cell phone.

"It was quite simple really, I was just snooping around when my diary told me that Yuno was with you ladies and was planning to kill Stephanie Myer." Akise answered. "Besides, it's well-known that the Sonozaki family has their own torture chamber. Your dear sister told me where it was and here I am."

"Grrr….Mion is going to pay for that." Shion muttered.

"I suggest you give up Stephanie Myer and give up peacefully." Akise told them. "The police are on their way."

"The police?!?" Kotonoha gasped. "Shion, I don't want to go to jail. I have a previous murder charge as it is."

Yuno took a step toward Akise, her eyes seeming to want to burn through Akise's soul.

"And what if we don't surrender?" Yuno asked.

Akise smiled.

"My diary predicted that you were going to say that." Akise mused. "Well then, should you not surrender, I'm afraid your dear Yuki-kun and Satoshi-kun won't make it."

As if on cue, Yuki and Satoshi were brought in, strapped to rolling chairs, bound and gagged. To make matters worse, the person who brought them in was none other that Kira, Light in person. Kira's eyes seemed to glint red as he looked to the three yanderes. Beside him was Ryuk, who was busy munching on an apple.

"If you don't surrender quietly, I'm afraid Satoshi and Yuki will have to be placed in my Death Note." Kira told them. "And you know what that means don't you?"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!!" Shion screamed.

"I'LL MURDER YOU!!!!" Yuno exclaimed.

Shion and Yuno advanced a few steps, stopping when Kira took out his Death Note, his pencil dangerously close to the paper.

"Wow Light, you have the top three yanderes under your little finger." Ryuk said in between bites of his apple.

Akise smiled at the girls.

"Do you want to surrender now?" Akise asked again.

Shion and Yuno looked to one another, then to Satoshi and Yuki. Satoshi managed to spit out his gag.

"Don't worry about me Shion." Satoshi replied. "You have to get rid of Stephanie Myer once and for all."

Tears fell down Shion's face.

"I don't want to loose you again, Satoshi-kun." Shion sobbed.

Yuno looked painfully to Yuki then with a sigh, she threw down her axe and put her hands up.

"If this is the only way I can save Yuki." Yuno mumbled. "Then I surrender."

Shion threw down her cleaver as well.

"I surrender as well." Shion added. "Life would be nothing without my Satoshi-kun alive to brighten up my day and pat my head."

Akise gave them a small hand clap.

"Very good, very good." Akise told them. "But Yuno, take out your diary."

Yuno cocked her head to one side.

"Why do I need to take my diary out?"

"Because, dear Yuno." Akise chuckled. "The only way to kill you is to destroy your diary. Once I destroy your diary, I'll have Yuki all to myself and become God."

Yuno paled.

"No, that's. . . that's not fair." Yuno stuttered.

Kira's pencil touched a page of the Death Note, writing out a Y. Yuno saw this and then took out her diary and placed it on the floor, sliding it to Akise.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I couldn't save you from becoming a Yaoi boy's bitch." Yuno sobbed, with tears running down her face.

Akise looked down at Yuno's diary, and then lifted his foot over it. Yuno closed her eyes, embracing herself for her fate.

"Hey, guys, where did the other girl go?" Ryuk asked.

Akise foot hovered over Yuno's cell phone.

Kira looked around.

"Shit. I can't see her!" Kira exclaimed.

Akise took a step back, ignoring Yuno's diary as he took out his own.

"Impossible!" Akise breathed. "My diary should have predicted this."

"Armano, look out!" Kira exclaimed.

Kira leapt forward and pushed Akise out of the way as Kotonoha leapt from the shadows. Akise fell and watched in shock as Kotonoha swung her chainsaw up, slicing Kira open from the belly up. Kira made a horrible gargling noise as his insides fell out of him, the Death Note falling to the floor. The pencil Kira had hit the floor, breaking the lead and making it useless. Kira fell to the ground, as the rest of his insides fell out, landing face first on top of them, his body twitching once, then going still.

Ryuk sat in the back of the chamber, munching on a bag of popcorn he made materialize out of thin air.

"Ooooh, I can't wait to see how this ends." Ryuk chuckled, grinning widely.

Akise looked up to see Kotonoha standing over him, pointing her chainsaw blade at him.

"I told you, I'm not going to jail." Kotonoha growled.


	3. Chapter 3: Negotiations?

Outside the entrance of the torture chamber, Oiishi and Akasaka had an army of policemen waiting. Despite the two of them not liking Stephanie Myer's work, they still couldn't allow her to be killed.

Oiishi picked up his walky talky impatiently and turned it on.

"Kira. Come in Kira. How is the negotiation going?"

There was silence at the end of the line, then Oiishi heard someone on the other end turn on the walky talky.

"We're sorry." Kotonoha purred on the other end of the line. "Kira can't come in right now, his guts are too busy sliding out. And thank you Oiishi for allowing us to get another hostage."

There's a moment of silence then Oiishi heard Akise scream.

"GOD, SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Akise screamed. "THEIR EYES, THEIR HORRIBLE EYES. IT'S LIKE STARING INTO HELL!"

Oiishi could hear the three yanderes cackling manically, then taking a deep breath put on his serious face.

"Look Miss. . .. Errr…."

"Kotonoha Katsura."

"Right, right, listen Miss Kotonoha, what would it take for you two girls to release the hostages?"

"One sec."

Kotonoha put her hand over the walky talky speakers and looked over to Shion and Yuno.

"He wants to negotiate with us." Kotonoha told him. "He wants to know what it would take for us to release them."

Shion and Yuno exchanged glances, then Shion smiled.

"Hand me the walky talky for a moment."

Nodding Kotonoha handed Shion the walky talky. Shion put it to her ear.

"So, you want to know what it would take for us to release them old man?" Shion chuckled. "Alright then, here's my condition."

"Anything you name it." Oiishi answered.

"WHERE IS MY FUCKING SATOSHI-KUN!"

Shion's shriek nearly blew out Oiishi's hearing aid.

"But isn't Satoshi tied up in the torture chamber in there with you?" Oiishi asked.

"That's not Satoshi, that's Juu-sawa Juu from Denpa Teki na Kanojo. That anime's Miya may look like Rena, but Juu doesn't look like my SATOSHI-KUN!"

In the background, Juu curses as his disguise doesn't fool Shion any longer.

"Damn, where's Ame when you need her. . ."

"We could take you to him just as soon as you release the hostages. What do you say?"

"What do I say? What do I say? I know what you bastards did to Rena in the second live action Higurashi movie. You sniped her at the last second over something similar. I'm not an idiot."

"No, no, we would never do that." Oiishi said as he looked at the snipers that stood near the entrance of the torture chamber, guns at the ready.

"My condition is final, if Satoshi isn't brought to me, I will kill the hostages. And those are just my conditions."

Yuno snatched the walky talky from Shion.

"Hello Mr Policeman."

"Err, hello …..Yuno."

"Mr Policeman, you do know I was the God of my dimension right?"

Oiishi looked to Akasaka.

"Y…..yeah, what is your point?"

"My condition is simple, make me the God of your uni….."

"AU AU AU AU AU, I'M THE ONLY GOD HERE."

Yuno turned to see Hanyuu materialize beside Ryuk and stomp her foot up and down repeatedly in anger. Shion shrugged.

"Just ignore her, that's what most of us do. . ."

"Anyway." Yuno continued. "Simply make me the God of your world and I'll turn everyone on Earth including you guys into Yuki-kun clones so I can have my Yuki-kun harm!"

Kotonoha and Shion stare at Yuno with mouths agape.

"Not you guys. . . .you cool."

Kotonoha whispered over to Shion. "And they called me crazy for the ending of my series."

Yuno threw the walky talky back to Kotonoha.

"Well Kotonoha, what is it you want?" Oiishi asked.

"Hmm, Makoto's already dead, so you really can't bargain with me, which means. . . "

Kotonoha took Yuno's cleaver from her and shoved it through Akise, causing Akise's screams to echo back to Oiishi through the walky talky. Kotonoha cackled in delight as she drove it around Akise until the poor boy's torso was split in half, blood and guts oozing out.

Shion and Yuno just watch in shock.

"But I was supposed to kill him eventu….."

"Jesus, she has the Hinimazawa Syndrome. . ." Shion mumbled.

"Is that good or bad?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh. . . Well, oh shit."

Giggling manically, Kotonoha turned to Shion, Yuno and Stephanie. Her eyes were blood shot, the pupils tiny and slit as she drooled at the mouth. A rabid yandere made even worse.

"Teheheeheh, YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE COPPER!" Kotonoha screeched into the walky talky. "Isn't that right ladies?"

"We're not with her." Yuno and Shion said at the same time.

Kotonoha frowned suddenly, tilting her head to the side.

"What? I thought we were all in this together?"

"Well, we are bu….." Shion started

"USODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Kotonoha screamed.

Shion let out a squeal and jumped into Yuno's arms.

Kotonoha approached them threateningly with the cleaver.

"You two understand, we're not backing out of this." Kotonoha growled. "I will kill anyone who tries to break out of our pact."

"Pact? We were just at the bookstore at the same time!" Shion stammered.

"But when we were at the bar you both said you wanted us to torture Miss Myer together."

"But we were drunk." Yuno reminded.

"Fine." Shion said. "If we die, time will restart anyway. This is a fan-fiction after all."

"Heh, at most, our series will get more recognition for killing off Miss Myer."

Chuckling the girls turned to where Stephenie Myer was only to see that she wasn't there anymore.

"Uh…..girls, where the hell is she?" Yuno asked.

Just then, a slight sparkle caught Kotonoha's eye as she looked over to one of the torches lighting the room. It was there that she saw Edward Cullen himself holding Stephanie Myer, his shirt unbuttoned, the light flickering causing him to sparkle.

"I cannot let you monsters harm the woman that made me a popular icon."

"Well, this Fanfiction just went to hell. . ."Shion mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4: Knight in Sparkling Armor?

Like a sparkling Greek Adonis, Edward stood before the three yanderes, with Stephanie Myer in his embrace. She cling to him like any normal fan girl would.

"Oh Edward…" Myer purred.

Edward gave a sly grin, which caused his teeth to sparkle for a moment.

In the background Shion, Yuno, and Kotonoha watch disgusted.

"This can't get any more gayer. . ." Yuno mused. "Come on let's kill the. . . ."

All of a sudden, a giant bear-sized wolf leapt from behind Edward, causing the girls to draw back.

"Good boy Jacob, here have a Beggin Strip." Edward replied as he tossed the giant wolf a Beggin Strip.

Jacob swallowed the morsel whole, licking his lips and quivering all around just like any normal dog.

"He just went from Big Badass Wolf to a ridiculing failure in seconds." Kotonoha sighed.

Jacob shot them a wolfish grin as he reverted to a naked human form.

"Like what ya see ladies?" Jacob replied.

The three girl's stare at Jacob's "highlight." Yuno turned over to Yuki, who was still tied up.

"Why can't you be as big as him Yuki-kun?"

"I am not small Yuno!" Yuki raged.

"Meh, Makoto's was bigger." Kotonoha shrugged.

"This is the first time I've ever really seen one to be honest." Shion added.

Kotonoha and Yuno look to Shion.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let me get this straight." Kotonoha exclaimed. "You're a yandere but never had sex with Satoshi yet."

"Well, how do you expect me to have sex with him ya slut." Shion growled. "I don't even know where the fuck he is."

"Oh ho." Jacob chuckled. "I knew I smelled a virgin among you."

Shion took one look at Jacob, then pulled a shotgun loaded with silver bullets out of her cleavage and blasted him in the groin. Jacob howled in pain, only to be pumped full of silver bullets to the chest. Jacob fell to

the floor dead, his blood oozing out on the floor.

"Oh my God, they got Jacob." Edward exclaimed.

Shion sneered at Jacob.

"Werewolf, shape-shifter, skin-walker whatever the fuck you are." Shion growled. "You're still a were that can be taken down with silver and by the way….THE WOLFMAN IS A BETTER FUCKING EXCUSE OF A WEREWOLF THAN YOU ARE!"

In the background, Juu and Yuki hold up scoring signs of 10. Shion blows the smoke off the barrel of the shotgun.

"I owe Kasai for all my skills. . . ." She chuckled.

Stephanie Myer clung to Edward and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Go my love, go and take care of those bitches."

Stephanie pressed her breasts against Edward causing Edward to have an undead erection. Which is odd, because it shouldn't happen. Because Edward is a vampire. And he's dead. . .yeah. . .moving along.

Edward placed Stephanie Myer down and struck a badass pose.

"You girls don't know who you're dealing with." Edward announced. "I Edward Cullen, am dangerous."

On cue Edward sparkles.

Yuno whispered over to Shion

"What's he gonna do, blind us to death with his fugly manliness."

Out of nowhere Edward put on a pair of Kamina glasses.

"Oh hell na. . .." Kotonoha growled.

The three girl lunged upon Edward who started screaming like a little girl as he was ripped apart. Blood and body parts flew everywhere. Stephanie Myer planned to use that time as a chance to escape when she bumped into Bella Swan.

"B…bella?"

Bella watched pale faced as she saw her beloved Edward ripped to pieces by rabid yanderes. Tears flowed from her eyes as her brain and heart raced. Then something snapped as she let out a shriek.

"!"

The girls paused in their beating of Edward. Yuno was lifted up Edward's severed head. Bella could only let out a squeak right now. Then all the life in her eyes died as she stood there like a zombie. There was no life in her eyes, only darkness. A deep and terrible, sadistic, yandere darkness.

"Sh…..shit." Shion mummered.

"Yuki, what's going on." Juu asked. "Why are the three most badass yanderes scared of the Ultimate Mary Sue all of a sudden."

"Well, if my time being with Yuno taught me anything it's that if a girl is obsessed with someone truly, madly and deeply, if something happens to them they might just go…..L5."

"You mean?"

"Yes, Bella Swan's has the possibility to the most powerful yandere of all time."

And as if on cue, a smile spread across Bella's face as she began to laugh. Soon, her laugh broke out to godlike levels as she shook the torture chamber with her yandereness.

"AAHAHHAHAHAH! MY EDWARD CULLEN, MY SPARKLY VAMPIRE'S DEAD….EHEHEEHEHE AHAHAHAHAHA, I…..I…..I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!"


	5. Chapter 5: Team Yandere vs Team Bella

Stephanie looked to Bella confused. It had been years since she had first conceived Bella. However, this was the first time in the author's life that she had ever seen Bella like this. The crazed look in Bella's eyes was even worse than the ones in the other girl's eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

Bella turned towards her creator, with tears rolling down her bloodshot eyes.

"My Edward is dead . . . . My sparkly Edward is dead. . . ."

Bella started to sway back and forth as she approached Stephanie. She was now clutching an axe in one hand. Stephanie began to back up fearfully.

"It's your fault you know." Bella continued. "You had to write me up as an obsessive love struck loser. You had to call Edward to come in and save you. If it wasn't for you, Edward wouldn't be dead. If it weren't for you, I WOULDN'T BE A MARY SUE!"

Stephanie screamed as Bella leapt upon her. Blood and guts splattered as Bella mutilated her creator's corpse with her axe, cackling with each swing. Stephanie screamed for God to help her, but the closest God was too busy eating a cream puff as she watched the events unfold. Then with just one slash of her axe, Bella ended her creator by slashing off her head. Stephanie's head flew across the ground, before spinning across the floor and coming to a stop at the corner of the room. Stephanie's lips moved, as if trying to say something, before the life faded from her eyes and her head tilted over.

Slowly, Bella looked from Stephanie's body over to the three yanderes responsible for her beloved's death. Her snarl of fury was replaced by a demonic grin as her eyes became slitted. Shion, Yuno and Kotonoha clutched their weapons, preparing themselves for what was about to take place.

"You killed my Edward." Bella mused. "Now, I'm going to kill your beloveds."

With a insane cackle, Bella leapt over the three yanderes towards Juu and Yuki, who let out screams.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" A voice boomed.

Bella was tackled by a blur as Ame Ochibana, Juu's "knight" came out of nowhere, blocking her axe with her baseball bat.

"Tsk." Bella went as she leapt back from the girl. Ame's bangs covered her eyes as she got in a defensive pose in front of Juu, Yuno and the others joining her.

"You threatened my Yuki-kun with that." Yuno growled. "I simply can't allow you to live."

"You're an insult to women everywhere." Shion hissed as she pulled out two cleavers from thin air.

"My name is Kotonoha Katsura. You killed My Beloved. Prepare to die." Kotonoha purred.

Yuno and Ame looked over to Kotonoha.

"Wasn't Sekai the one that did that?" Ame asked.

"Eh, just felt like saying something badass." Kotonoha answered.

With that, the yanderes leapt at Bella who let out a battle cry and charged over at them.

Bella's axe swung toward Shion's head, only to be blocked by Kotonoha's dozuki, sparks flying. Snarling Bella leapt backwards, spinning across the air, to land in a crouching position in front of a table of throwing knives. Cackling, Bella whipped out some of the knives and threw them at the yanderes. Picking up Juu and Yuki, the yanderes leapt out of the knive's reach.

Ame warped behind Bella and swung out with her bat. The bat struck Bella, sending her flying across the ground into the cross her creator was chained on. Snarling like a wild animal, Bella swung at Ame. Like a badass, Ame dodged the blows, whipping out her taser and delivering a electric shock to Bella's face. Bella screamed in pain, back handing Ame and sending her fly as her hands flew to her face.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR SCARRING MY FACE BITCH!" Bella said, glaring at her with her swollen eyes.

As Bella started to lunge, she shrieked in pain as she was slashed across her back, by a newcomer's cleaver. She turned to see Rena in a crouching position not to far away. Rena licked the blood off her cleaver then grinned.

"Let's just skip the part where I take you home and get to where I gut you like a fish."

Bella snarled, rising to her feet, despite being in pain.

"You think a few slashes is going to stop me from avenging my Edward?"

Bella smashed over a lantern, causing it to spark and begin to catch the torture chamber on fire. Soon everyone was surrounded by a ring of fire.

"This isn't good." Ame replied as she got beside Juu. "Girls, we have to end her now before this place explodes."

Shion roared. Her beloved torture chamber was about to be blown up all because of a fucking Mary Sue. Walking over, she came up to a cabinet marked "Only use if it's an Emergency." Ripping it open, Shion pulled out a rocket launcher.

Bella's face paled.

"Where the hell did you get a rocket launcher? That's that's not fair."

"FUCK FAIR. I HAVE GREEN HAIR BITCH!"

Shion was about to open fire on Bella when Yuno smacked it out of her hand.

"Are you crazy, it would blow all us up?"

"Oh yeah, ehehehe, my bad, got a little carried away. . ."

The yanderes started to circle Bella, the flames illuminating in their eyes like hell fire.

"Come on Yuno, you can do it." Yuki cheered on.

"I order you to beat that bitch." Juu told Ame.

Shion looked around for something that would end the fight quickly. Then looking over to one corner, she saw the entrance to the area where her family dropped the bodies of the people they torture down the pit. She looked to Rena, and the others. They all looked at her, understanding what had to be done.

Yuno and Kotonoha lunged at Bella, making her dodge them to the right. As she did so, Ame leapt at her and smashes her with the baseball bat again, knocking the axe out of her hand.

"Wh….what?" Bella exclaimed, only to have Shion tackle her towards the body pit

But before Shion could knock Bella down the pit, Bella threw her aside and pushed Shion down the pit. Shion managed to hold onto to the edge, holding on for dear life. Bella stepped on one of her hands, causing Shion to cry out.

"It's time to join your beloved." Bella growled as she lifted her foot over Shion's head to kick her down.

Suddenly, Kotonoha's dozuki impaled her through the gut, causing Bella to cry out in pain, seconds before Yuno through several dozen throwing knives into her body. Bella gasped and looked towards the others to see Rena lunging at her, drawing back a fist.

" Punchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Rena's fist connected with Bella's head, literally knocking the bitche's head off. With no head on it's body, Bella's body toppled down into the blackness of the pit, landing with a thud on a pile of old bodies and skeletons. Rena held Bella's head by the hair. Bella's facial expression was oddly hilarious. Her eyes were bugged out, looking in opposite directions, with her tongue sticking out.

"Now, I'm sure taking this home." Rena chuckled.

Ame helped Shion up out of the pit. Yuno and Yuki embraced. It was over. The stain that was Twilight was finally over.

Shion smiled as she looked up through the opening of her torture chamber.

"Satoshi-kun, I hope you were watching."

All of a sudden, Oiishi's forces swarmed into the torture chamber, weapons drawn and ready to fire.

"Freeze!" Oiishi exclaimed.

Rika clung to Akasaka's leg.

"Mii, you killed Satoko, sirs." Rika mewled. "Please come quietly."

Rena, Shion, Ame, Kotonoha, Yuki, Yuno, and Juu put their hands up in the air.

"Well this sucks." Shion pouted.

All of a sudden, Oiishi and the firing squad clutched their chests at once and then toppled over dead. Behind them was Kaede Fuyou with the death note.

"Sorry I was late guys, thought ya'll might need a hand."

"Heh, so you did get the memo." Shion chuckled as she ruffled Kaede's hair.

"Well guys, since we're all done here, why don't we celebrate on my cruise yacht?" Kotonoha suggested.

"That's a great idea Kotonoha." Yuno replied. "I always wanted to be on a yacht."

"Yeah, always wanted to see what this nice boat looked like." Rena chuckled.

Giggling and laughing, the group left the torture chamber to celebrate as the chamber burned down. The group paid no attention to Rika who was struggling to get up from underneath Akasaka.

Standing up Rika looked around the burning torture chamber.

"Well at least nothing bad happens to me in this arc, ni-pah!"

Just then, a shadow fell over Rika. Slowly, Rika turned to see who it was. Her eyes widen and her face paled. Standing before her was a demonic, horrific looking Bella Swan. Her teeth were all sharpened like a shark's teeth, her nails like claws, foaming at the mouth. Possessed by Oyashiro-Sama. . . .

"Eheheehehehe, …"

The End?


End file.
